


A Push in the Right Direction

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cheerleader!Jack, Drabble, F/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Episode: s01e11 Boom Town, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship, Jack's well-toned arse. He’d watched the Doctor and Rose for months, time to give them a push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them. 
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: friendship. 
> 
> Many thanks to goingtothetardis for her quick help.

“Please, Doctor? Don’t want this dress to go to waste.” 

Jack was amused as the Doctor watched Rose’s tongue poke out between her teeth. The Time Lord could deny it, but he was as drawn to his female companion as she was to him. 

_Friendship, his well-toned arse_. He’d watched these two for months, time to give them a push. 

“I will if you won’t, Doc.”

The Doctor scowled at the name, but then smiled at Rose. 

“She’s my plus one. I’ll do the honor.”

So they danced a second time. Vertically ( _not horizontally, not yet_ ) but it was something.


End file.
